For His Own Good
by ambz08
Summary: You will have to read and find out but slexie goodness :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters.**

**All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.**

**For your own good.**

Derek walked over to the nurses station.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Sloan?" Derek questioned

"No not for a few hours" the nurse stated

"Ok thanks" Derek turned on his heels and rushed of.

He had been looking for Mark for a full 10 minutes, he was in the cafeteria when he saw Meredith.

He walked over to her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Hey" she laughed and gave him a huge grin.

" Hey what you up to?"

" Looking for Mark, how is Lexie?"

"Mmm she is ok I think, she has taken a week of, she talked to the chief this morning so she went home and I said I would call her later" Meredith told him.

"Oh Ok" Derek replied

"Why are you looking for Mark anyway, I thought he was in surgery?" She enquired

"He was but he got out 3 hours ago and no-one has seen him since" he looked around the cafeteria worried.

"So I have a nice idea about what we could do tonight" Meredith said while she glared at him as he did not seem to be listening.

"Derek" she said loudly

"Oh I'm sorry what?" He replied

"Tonight I thought we could go for a long ferry boat ride with a bottle of wine" Meredith said smirking

Derek turned round and smiled " I have a thing for ferry boats"

She laughed " I know you do "

Derek looked at her "Ferry boats, a thing for ferry boats"

"I'm sorry" She replied now a little confused.

"I have to go" He kissed her cheek and rushed of. Too fast for her to react, Meredith just observed him running away.

Derek ran to the chiefs office he knocked twice on the door

"Come in" the chief was sat at his desk with his glasses on reading something.

"Chief I need to go for a couple of hours I have a… a family emergency"

"Ok, is everything ok?" the chief asked now a little worried, it seemed a little funny especially as Derek had no family in Seattle so it must have been one of his extended family members.

"Thank chief" he walked out of the office and ran to the attending's locker room to collect his jacket and keys he wasn't going to bother changing out of his scrubs.

He got in his car and drove to the nearest ferry boat, he drove on when it came and walked up to the top deck.

He went to the coffee cart and got two then walked to the front of the boat where Mark was sitting, he got a view inches from Mark when he looked up Derek handed him the coffee and sat next to him.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence until Mark said " She left me"

He turned to him " I know she told me"

He smiled " of course she did"

Derek stayed quiet wanting Mark to speak in his own time. " I just can't rap my mind around that, _she left me,_ I mean seriously" He put his head in his hands they sat again in silence for a couple of minutes.

He shot his head up so fast it made Derek jump " And do you know what she said when she broke up with me do you" his voice raised now.

Derek shook his head.

"She said that it was for my own good, you know if you don't want to be with someone anymore you say you don't have to make some bullshit story"

Derek didn't know what to say, Mark obviously wanted to get a few things of his chest so he would let him.

He turned to Derek his face now broken " I mean how do you love someone one week and the next you don't"

"So she never hinted anything like this, you were fine before?"

"Yes well this last week she has been quiet. Mmm.. Ever since she spent that weekend at molly's with her dad I just assumed she was sad about having a celebration without Susan."

Derek thought about this, she had been quiet she came back with a black eye she had told Meredith she had a toy thrown at her and she was also going to her dad's everyday.

"Do you think something happened?" Derek asked

" No her dad has never liked me but that never bothered her?"

Derek put his hand on Mark's shoulder and stood up " Come on mate we can't sit here all-day"

With that Mark stood up and they both walked to Derek's car and went back to the hospital.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Meredith sat at the front of the hospital with a coffee and pulled her cell out she dialled lexie's number and put the phone to her ear.

It rang a few times before Lex picked up.

"Hello"

She sounded groggy like she had just woke up or had been crying.

" Hey sorry did I wake you?"

"No no I was just getting lunch"

"Have you been crying?"

She then started to sniffle on the other side of the phone and her voice was shaky " No"

"Your crying now"

"No I'm not"

Meredith new her sister pretty well now they had lived together for a year and had grown very fond of her little sister.

" Lex do you want me to come home?" she asked

She was still crying " No I wi..ll be fi..ne"

Meredith instantly new she should be home with her sister she needed to be there for her in her time of need.

"Lex I'm coming home I will be there in 20"

"No Mer there is no need, I'll be f…"

She cut her of " I'm not taking no for an answer I will be there soon"

She hung up the phone and went straight to the chiefs office.

She knocked and then entered.

"Chief I need the rest of the day of, I have a family emergency"

The chief looked up from the chart he was reading " What another one, Grey what's going on first shepherd now you?

" What do you mean?"

" Well Derek left for a family emergency earlier I assumed you knew"

Her mind wondered trying to know why Derek would leave and a family emergency? Oh Mark, Derek was looking for him and then I mentioned the ferry boats.

" No I didn't, but is it ok if I leave?"

"Yes but do you mind telling me what the family emergency is Meredith?"

"I'm sorry sir but it is private, but … well lexie needs me."

He looked at her and smiled " Enough said Grey go"

"Thanks chief" She smiled politely and walked out the door.

She went to her locker and grabbed her stuff and quickly changed before leaving to get the car.

She looked around the car park but couldn't see the car, she then remembered that Derek had rushed of to find Mark. Crap, just as she thought that Derek pulled up with Mark.

He parked and they both got out, Meredith walked over to Mark about to give him some word of comfort but he pushed past her and walked into the hospital.

Meredith looked at Derek "Not now, where are you going then?"

" Lexie needs me, I'm using the car I have my keys"

"Is she ok?" he asked

"No I don't think so I called her to check up and she was crying, to be honest she sounds heartbroken."

"Mer do you know why she broke up with him?"

"No she never told me, they always looked so happy to me"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

She walked to his side of the car kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

It took her 40 minutes to get home there was a crash on her route home.

She got to her front porch and she could hear lexie crying from inside, she quickly ran in and saw lexie was led on the sofa crying into a pillow Meredith dropped her bag and coat by the door and ran over to her sister and lifted up her legs and sat underneath them.

She sat there stroking lexie's legs and let her get her tears out.

Lexie sat up and looked at her sister, Meredith grabbed her and held her in a tight hug.

They sat like that for a few minutes Meredith pulled back " Lex why did you leave him you obviously still love him?"

" It's for his own good"

"What does that mean?" Mer asked now confused

"It doesn't matter, but he will get over it soon I'm sure"

"Your sure are you well I don't think he will, he isn't just going to back to his old ways you know"

"Perhaps not, but I'm sure he will get over me soon enough"

Meredith wasn't going to argue, Lexie was obviously in denial.

" Ok" She pulled her back into a hug and stroked her hair.

Lex pulled back after a few minutes " I have to go Mer"

"Why where are you going?"

"Dad's"

"Ok, I will come with you " Meredith never tried getting on with her father especially after the way he had treated lexie, but she couldn't let her drive like this so she would just have to put up with him.

"You don't have to … but thank you"

They got ready and left for their fathers house.

The turned up 20 minutes later and lexie used her key to get in, she turned the key and opened the door a little before a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in slamming the door on Meredith's face.

Lexie screamed " Dad it's me" Meredith said " Let me in"

Lexie screamed again " Lexiee" she shouted ,banging hard on the door now

Lexie seemed to be crying now. She pulled out her cell and called 911, they said they would be here as soon as they could but to try and stay calm.

She then dialled Derek's number

"Derek"

"Hey"

"You need to get down to my father's now, he has lexie in the house and she is screaming and crying and I can't get in" she was hysterical now

" Ok calm down, did you call the police?"

"OF COURSE I DID" Now yelling

"Ok I will be there in 10 minutes"

She shut her cell and ran again to the front door there was lots of screaming and shouting, names being called and a bang.

Meredith was crying now, Derek turned up a few minutes later. He ran to the front door and tried to talk to Thatcher, but it did not work, he could hear the yelling and screaming so he kicked the door down.

Derek and Meredith ran in the house and saw Thatcher strangling Lexie, He ran over to them and pulled him of her while Meredith ran to her sister who was now unconscious.

The cops pulled up a couple of minutes later, they called an ambulance for lexie while Thatcher was arrested. They had called ahead to the hospital and had let them know what had happened.

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I Do not own these characters.**

**All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.**

They got to the hospital within 5 minutes Thatcher only lived a couple of miles away, they had given lexie oxygen but she still was not conscious and had extreme bruising on her neck.

They pulled up, the Chief and Bailey were waiting, they pulled her out of the ambulance on the stretcher and took her to O.R 4.

"Meredith what happened?" The chief questioned

"I will explain later just make sure she is ok for now" Meredith replied her eyes never leaving lexie.

The chief agreed and put lexie on a monitor they also put her on a drip to make sure she was hydrated .

"Derek go and page a ENT we need her throat checked" Bailey demanded.

"Ok" Just as Derek was about to walk out the door lexie started stirring and mumbling

" Mark" "Mark" she was crying.

Meredith ran to her side "Lexie stay calm I am here ok, are you in pain?"

She didn't seem to hear Meredith and was still crying "Mark"

"Derek go get Mark and he can also check her neck ok" The chief said.

"Ok will do" he walked out the door and asked one of the nurses to page Mark to O.R 4.

Derek waited outside to tell Mark what had happened.

5 minutes had past before Mark turned up "What's up?" he asked

"Lexie is in there and she is asking for you, we also need you to check her neck." Derek replied

"Why what happened?"

"Thatcher tried to strangle Lex, she is not completely lucid"

"Ok but I'm going in as her doctor"

"Mark she needs you to be her.."

"Her what.. boyfriend, well I'm not am I, she made herself clear Derek"

Derek didn't argue knowing he could not convince Mark otherwise, they both walked in the room and Mark put a pair of gloves on.

Meredith was still stood by lexie's side holding her hand, Lexie was still calling Mark's name, he choked a bit hearing lexie in pain and needing him but she obviously needed him as a doctor.

He asked Meredith to move and sat on the chair " can you put your head straight so I can examine your neck please."

Meredith looked at him with a wondering look and walked over to Derek "What is he doing?"

"He's being her doctor" he answered

"But she doesn't need a doctor she needs Mark" she replied a little angry now

"True but it's what Mark needs, I don't think he can get close to her again only to have her push him away, I don't think he could handle it"

Meredith new that Lexie still loved Mark and her guess was that she was protecting him from finding out about Thatcher, he was obviously the cause of her black eye and god knows what else he had done, even Meredith new Mark would have killed him, and Lexie would not give up on her father.

Meredith was going to convince Lexie to press charges on their father, she knew it wouldn't be easy, she loved him and understood his anger and drinking, but he had taken it too far this time and something needed to be done about him.

Mark had finished examining Lexie's neck and walked over to Bailey "I think it is fine she will have some bruising for a couple of weeks but I would like an x-ray just in case, understood"

"Yes "

"Page me when you get the results ok" she nodded her head in agreement.

Mark walked out the room not looking back at the people starting at him.

"Meredith, Derek can you come to my office please" the chief asked

"Bailey look after lexie, no interns allowed on this case understood?" he asked

" Of course, I'll get Stephens to take her up" she answered

" No can it be Christina please Dr. Bailey?"

"That is fine I will page her now" She smiled

Derek and Meredith turned and followed The Chief to his office

"Why did you want Yang instead of Stephens?" Derek asked

" Iz would speak about happy things and be really optimistic but Christina will be honest and say what she thinks, it is what Lex need now"

It made Derek pleased that Meredith new so much about her sister.

The Chief led them to his office and asked them to sit down.

"So can you tell me now what is going on like why was Thatcher strangling lexie? Or why you both had family emergency's? Or why Mark was acting like he was just Lexie's doctor?"

Meredith looked at Derek he nodded for her to start " Well Lexie broke up with Mark this morning, I think because my dad has been violent to her a lot over the past week or two and if she told him he would have killed him, so Mark was heartbroken and Derek went to find him this morning and sort him out and I phoned lexie to see if she was ok and she was hysterical so I needed to be there with her"

The Chief nodded for either one of them to continue Meredith went on as Derek didn't know why they had gone to Thatcher's.

"I went home and I comforted her as best as I could for a while but she said she needed to go and see our father, she had been seeing him everyday for the past 10 days, I did not want her to drive so I went with her, we got there and she opened the door and he pulled her in and slammed the door on me, she was screaming and I. I"

Derek grabbed her hand and continued as she was on the verge of tears " Meredith couldn't get in and she had heard screaming and shouting so she called 911 and then me, I got there before the cops and kicked the door down and pulled him of lexie she was already unconscious, the cops turned up a few minutes later and arrested Thatcher"

The Chief interrupted "Is Lexie going to press charges?"

Derek looked at Meredith she turned to the Chief " I am going to try and convince her it's the best thing to do, he has taken this to far now"

The chief nodded " So Mark what about him?"

Derek answered " Even though she was calling his name I think in his head he does not think she loves him anymore and he can't get close to her, I think he's worried she will push him away again"

"Ok thank you for explaining your free to go" Richard said

They walked out the door and headed to Lexie's room, she was back from x-ray, Christina was sat by her bed watching Lexie sleeping soundly.

"Is her neck ok?"

"Yeah scans came back normal" she replied

" Have you paged , he will want to check them" Derek asked

"Just before you two came"

"Ok I'll wait outside" Derek said

He walked out waiting for Mark whilst he watched Meredith walk round Lexie's bed sit down and hold her hand, he smiled.

Mark was walking down the hall so Derek walked towards him holding the film of Lexie's x-ray he hands it to Mark he takes it and holds it up to the light "yep it's fine, you can tell her she will be fine but I'd like to keep her overnight"

"Why can't you tell her and I think she would like to come home she wouldn't want to stay here" Derek said

"Fine she can be discharged I will leave a pain med prescription with the nurses"

"Mark don't you want to see her before she goes?"

"No just make sure you pick up the prescription before you leave and don't let her out of your sight for the next 24 hours, understand"

Before Derek could say anything else Mark walked away, he huffed and went into Lexie's room

"Mark said you can leave and he's leaving a prescription with the nurses for us to pick up" He told lexie this who was now awake.

" Isn't he coming in before we leave?" Meredith asked

Derek shacked his head to say no

"Why" She asked again

Before Derek could answer Lexie did " Because he's mad at me"

She looked at Meredith " I was only doing it for his own good Mer I knew how he would react, I had to try with dad, he needed me, but no more, I need to sort this out with Mark"

Meredith stroked her hair and said "Yeah tomorrow"

"No today, now I'm not leaving until he comes and see's me, Derek go get him please"

"Lex I don't know he's not in the best of moods" Derek replied

"I don't give a dam get him" she was not going to be persuaded otherwise.

He walked quickly out the room sensing Lexie's temper brewing and went round the halls to find Mark, he went to his office where he found him with his head in his hands.

He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder " Mark, Lexie wants to talk to you"

His head shot up " About What?"

" err I'm not sure but she is refusing to leave until you see her"

He looked right through Derek and said "Fine" he stormed of Derek following stat.

He stormed down the hallway and into Lexie's room and shouted "WHAT"

Meredith looked appalled " Don't speak to her like that"

Mark was going red and looked as if he was about to pop.

Lexie was calm " Mer it's ok, can you leave us alone for a few minutes please"

She nodded and walked over to Derek and they both left the room.

Lexie sat up in her bed " Mark sit down" He walked over to the chair furthest away from her and sat down.

" Thank you , Mark I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you, you have to understand my dad needed me, I was trying to help him best I could and I.."

He cut her of " Is there a point to this story, what has it got to do with me?"

"Well if you let me finish Mark" mad now

"You see it sounds to me like your trying to act like the victim when it concerns us"

"No I'm not, that's not what I'm saying at all, I'm trying to say that I'm sorry and that I should have.."

He stood up " Look Lexie you have already broke up with me, I don't need your pity, you don't love me anymore I get it, you made yourself clear" he started walking to the door

"Mark that was not.."

"Lexie I don't care anymore" He walked out the door whilst she was screaming his name

"Mark Mark" Meredith walked in the room and hugged her sister

"Shssh Lex it's ok" trying to reassure her

"No it's not he thinks I don't love him anymore, I can't believe I screwed this up" now sobbing

"Lex you were just doing what you thought was best"

"No I was thinking about dad and myself when I should have been thinking of him, I'm so fucking stupid, I've lost the most important person in my life" she was having problems breathing

" Lexie calm down you need to breathe" rubbing her back

Lexie slowly began to breathe "Come on Lex, lets go home"

They gathered her stuff and met Derek at the car and went home.

**Please Review - I would appreciate any idea's or suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters**

Over the next few days lexie did not see Mark, she had stayed in the house with Meredith, who had taken a week of to look after Lexie.

Mark on the other hand had been to Joe's every night drowning his sorrows. Derek had seen him leave with different women every night, he had tried talking to him but Mark would not see reason.

Meredith's house

"You look nice where are you going?" Mer asked Lexie

"Oh some of the residents asked me out to Joe's, so I thought I would go down for a while, it beats staying here crying all day" she replied.

Derek had told Meredith about Mark's handful of women, he couldn't let Lexie go down there and see it for herself, she would be heartbroken all over again.

"Lex I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why?" Lex asked

"Well what if Mark is down there, are you ready to see him?"

"No but we go back to work in 2 days and I'm going to have to see him then, so I might as well get it over with"

Meredith was thinking trying to figure out a plan, even though she loved her sisters determination this was one occasion she did not appreciate it.

"Lexie you cant go" she blurted out

"Why" she asked confused

God think fast Meredith think fast. " Well I was going to rent out a movie and I wanted you to watch it with me"

Lexie smiled " Ok well I'll go to Joe's for an hour and you get the movie and some Ben & Jerry's and I'll be home before you know it"

She was walking towards the door when Meredith stopped her.

"Lexie wait, No you can't"

"Ok Meredith tell me the truth, what's going on for gods sake?"

Oh God, Oh God, shit I'm going to have to tell her now but at least she won't witness it with her own eyes that's something right.

"Ok sit down" Ushering Lexie silently into the lounge.

"Lexie, Derek told me that Mark has been leaving Joe's bar with Different women all week, I'm guessing he is there now doing just that, I'm so sorry Lex I couldn't let you see that"

"It's ok Mer it's not your fault it's that that's ASSHOLE'S fault, I'm going to kill him, I see you later Mer"

"Lexie, where are you going?"

"To confront that dickhead down Joe's" she was so mad but she wasn't going to let rip until she saw Mark.

Just as Lexie was about to storm out the door Derek walked through it. "Hey"

"Hi" she tried pushing past him, her anger now getting the best of her.

"NO, no where are you going" He was holding her by her shoulders

"TO KILL YOUR BESTFRIEND IS THAT OK?" He was taken aback by her anger

"Meredith" Derek shouted

She walked into the hallway with a guilty look on her face " She was going to go to Joe's tonight and you know as well as I do he will be there I had to try and stop her, if its any conciliation I lied first"

Derek smiled trying to hold back a laugh, only Meredith would make him laugh in a situation like this.

" Derek let go of me, I'm going one way or another"

He didn't let go of her " Ok Derek she can go, BUT we are going with her, let me just run upstairs and stick some shoes on I'll b just a minute" She ran upstairs

Derek was not letting go of lexie until Mer had come back down the stairs.

She came down the stairs a minute later and grabbed her coat " Derek you will be driving"

He nodded in agreement " I can Drive myself"

"No you cant, just get in the car would you" He replied

Derek had drove slowly hoping to calm Lexie down a bit before they got there, but that hadn't worked she kept shouting for him to drive faster, so they got there 20 minutes later.

Lexie jumped out of the car Meredith following her stat, while Derek was behind, having to lock up the car, this was one argument he did not want to see, his best friend V his sister in law.

Lexie walked in the bar her eyes searching for Mark, when they found him he was at the bar with some blonde chick.

She walked over to him took a drink of the bar and threw it in his lap, he turned and looked in his lap trying to catch up to what had just happened, he looked up and she slapped him hard round the face, it was so hard in fact he fell of the barstool, she grabbed the chicks drink who was now gone and looked at Mark who was on the floor clutching his face.

She slowly poured that drink over him and kneeled down and said " It didn't take you long did it"

She stood back up and looked again " SCREW YOU"

She turned round and the whole bar was looking at her, she apologised to Joe and walked to Meredith.

She put an arm around her " Come on Lex, lets go home"

She smiled in agreement not being able to say anything, as she was almost crying.

Derek looked at Mark with an apologetic face.

They got just outside Joe's when Mark ran out "STOP" they continued to walk.

" Lexie stop" She stopped abruptly "WHAT" she screamed

Mark grabbed Lexie's arm to stop her from leaving and turned to Meredith and Derek " Can you wait in the car I don't need another audience" he asked

They nodded and walked to the car.

" Do you think they will sort it out now?" Meredith asked when they got in the car.

"I hope so, these two are filled with so much drama, they both love each other but they don't think the other loves them" he laughed " Did that make sense"

She smiled " Yeah it did, I was thinking maybe if we left it to them now, stopped trying to stop them being in the same room and that, maybe they will sort it out themselves"

"You don't think there sort it out now?" He asked

She pointed to the window " Does that look like making up" he turned round and saw Mark and Lexie yelling at each other.

" Ok I see what you mean, it's a good thing she still has two days of left" Mer smiled in agreement.

"WHAT" Lexie yelled

"Lexie stop yelling"

" NO, you wanted Meredith and Derek gone, to say what exactly"

She looked at him but before he could answer, she did " Let me guess to tell me that you're a lying ASSHOLE, cause I already know that"

"GOD LEXIE, you don't make this easy do you?"

"I HATE YOU , after all those times that you said you were not interested in sleeping with random women anymore you were lying, oh and here's another funny one, that you loved me so much that you would die without me, REMEMBER THAT ONE, another lie"

He still did not get a word in edge way she continued shouting and biting of every harsh word.

"IT'S NOT EVEN BEEN ONE WHOLE WEEK, IT TOOK YOU ALL OF 2 DAYS TO SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE, 2 FUCKING DAYS"

"But I.." He was about to tell her that he had not slept with any of the women he had not even kissed them, he had just either walked or drove them home, he just enjoyed talking to them as he could not talk to her.

"GOD I believed every word you said to me, even though almost every person I knew tried talking me out of it, but I LOVED YOU NO I LOVE YOU, and all you have done is prove those people right, all those promises they meant nothing NOTHING."

These words hurt Mark, he knew her reaction was understandable he would have never forgiven her if she had slept with someone else. But she wouldn't shut up for him to explain so he let her continue.

"All I have done for the past week is cry, cry over YOU, now it makes me grateful that you were so stubborn at the hospital when I was trying to make it up with you, but as usual Mark's big head got in the way"

Ouch that one hurt, Ok that's enough.

"LEXIE SHUT-UP" He yelled

"What" she was cut of when his lips met hers, he pulled her in for a passionate embrace, he wrapped his hands around her waist and she grabbed his neck but when he tried putting his tongue in her mouth she pushed on his shoulders and pulled back.

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face, after all she was kissing him back.

"No Mark, before I would have been happy but you slept with other women, I cant get over that"

She pulled back from him and turned.

"Wait Lexie let me explain" he pleaded

"No what's done is done, Goodbye Mark" She said this in such a defeated tone, she loved him so much this was the hardest moment of her life,

She turned round and walked towards the car, Mark leaned against the wall and sunk into it and put his face into his hands.

She got into the car " Let's go home" Meredith jumped out the front seat and got in the back as she saw her sister was about to go to pieces.

"Ok hang on I just have to check my cell" he pulled it out and text Mark "Meet me at trailer in the morning 5 am, I think you need to be filled in! D.

With that they drove home.

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews I really appreciate them - Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters**

**This chapter is more of a filling in the blanks piece.**

It was 5.10am Mark was waiting in the trailer for Derek, he had stayed the night, last night he had sat by that wall for around an hour before Owen came out and offered to take him home, but he wanted to go to the trailer.

He had been up since 4 waiting for Derek and now he was late. Typical.

5.30 am Derek turned up coffee's in hand.

He walked in the trailer and saw Mark was sat up in bed " I see you stayed here last night"

Mark nodded.

"You both are making us all miserable, I had Christina moaning to me this morning because Lexie was in bed with us and Meredith sent her out for breakfast and coffee for Lexie"

"Your Late" Mark said

" Well yes I had to sort those three out this morning and I couldn't tell them what I was doing" he answered

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I am telling you why this all started, I happened to over hear the yelling last night and it seemed to me like you were missing some important details of this story, but.."

"But what?" Mark asked

" I have to ask you something and you have to promise to be 100% honest"

"Ok I promise"

"You didn't sleep with those women did you?"

"No I haven't even kissed any women since Lexie, I just took them home, I enjoyed there company that is all" He answered honestly

Derek smiled " That is what I thought"

"Ok so now I know that I need to tell you why Lexie broke up with you"

"I know why"

"No you don't, you thought it was because she didn't love you anymore correct" he nodded

"Ok well don't you remember last night when she screamed that she loved you"

Mark had completely dismissed that.

"Well she does, just as much as you do her"

"Then why" Derek held up his hand to stop him.

"Let me finish, Do you remember when Lexie came back from molly's with a black eye?" He nodded he was also trying to figure out where this story was going.

"Well her niece didn't do that to her Thatcher did, they had been to Susan's grave and Lexie was crying and saying how much she loved her and Thatcher hit her and said that if she truly loved her mother she wouldn't be with the people that killed her"

Mark's hands were clenching into fists, this had never occurred to him that he had hurt her before.

He looked at Derek with a look that said continue.

" Anyway he sobered up the next day and asked Lexie for her forgiveness and said that he needed her around a bit more to help him, he admitted that he had a problem, so she agreed"

Derek looked at Mark to check he was keeping up, he was so he continued.

" She went back the next day but he was drunk again, she tried sobering him up but he just drank more, he called her names and threw a bottle at her head, she had callie stitch it up"

"Callie knew" Mark asked now fuming that his best friend knew and didn't tell him.

"Yes Lexie made her promise, she had promised callie she would tell you if it ever happened again"

"And did it happen again" Mark asked

"Ok I'll tell you the rest of the story but no interruptions ok"

He nodded.

"Ok, well she went back again, and he was sober and apologised, he even gave her money, a check for $5000 and told her she deserved the best, she made him promise he would not drink again and he agreed"

He sighed " But then on Wednesday she went over and he had cut his hands up punching walls, she fixed them up, and when she did he screamed for her to get out , she got him to calm down and ran him a bath because he stank of alcohol, she called him up to the bathroom to tell him it was ready and she went to turn the taps of and he grabbed her hair and dunked her head in the water and held it underneath, she passed out and when she became lucid she was on the bathroom floor soaked and he was gone"

He put his head in his hands while Mark was frozen he wanted to kill Thatcher, Derek was trying to tell the rest of the story, it was hard for him Lexie had told Meredith and Derek together and had them both in tears, retelling the story is just as upsetting.

"So she went to the house the next day to tell him that she wanted nothing more to do with him and to drop of her keys and to collect some of her mother's things that she wanted to keep, she had never planned to step in that house again after that"

He sighed again.

"But when she got there Thatcher was sober and got on his knees and cried and told Lexie he missed her mother so much that he feels like dying in inside, he even gave her permission to throw all the alcohol out and take his cash and credit cards so she could pay the bills and buy the shopping for him.

She had sat and listened to him cry and give hem sob stories for 2 hours and then she decided to"

"Leave me" Mark said

"Yes, she went home, spent a night with you and broke up with you in the morning"

"Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me?" he asked

" Trust doesn't come into it, think about it Mark what would you have done?"

"I would have killed him" He answered, there was no away around that fact, even now he had never felt so angry in his life.

"Exactly, she wanted to help him she thought he felt the same pain she did over Susan, but he just had a problem"

"And then he tried to strangle her, Lexie didn't know exactly why but she thinks it has something to do with the fact that she brought Meredith with her"

"Ok and the hospital" Mark asked

"Yes you idiot, she was going to tell you this then, but you wouldn't listen and walked away, she cried the whole way home saying that you thought she didn't love you anymore, and at night she was also having nightmares, it's why Meredith keeps her in bed with us"

Mark now had tears threatening to come down his face, how had he been so ignorant to not notice that this was happening, she went through all this pain and is going through more because of him.

"I have to talk to her"

"No, not this morning later"

"Why?"

"Well she got so drunk last night she put he hand through a window, we had to take her to the E.R and now she is sleeping it off."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she will be fine, she broke 2 fingers and had 12 stitches, Callie said it would be healed In 2 weeks"

"Callie stitched her up"

"Yes it's a good thing, I was going to tell you what I knew had happened with Lexie, but when we saw Callie she asked lexie if she could check her stitches in the back of her head, so we made her tell us the whole story, the cut on her head was deep it hasn't even finished healing yet"

"DEREK, you are making me feel worse, I have to see her"

"No let her sleep it of"

"Are you going back to your apartment tonight?"

"No, I haven't been there for a week unless I need clothes"

"Where have you been staying then?"

"Here, I used the Hide-a-key, it's lonely at the apartment without Lexie, we always stayed at yours or mine, I never slept at the apartment without her, I only got it because she hated the hotel"

"Ok, well Mark you go to work and I'll meet you there I have to pop home first, we will talk later, but what I will say is that when you do talk to Lexie, even if you have to shout her down you need to tell her you have not touched any of those other women otherwise she will not listen to anything else you say, she will just talk over you"

"Ok will do, and Derek"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

He smiled " Your welcome"

Meredith's House

"Ok Lex what do you want to do today, get drunk again, hit Mark or maybe go a little wild" Meredith said whilst smiling.

Lexie laughed " Don't make me laugh my head hurts"

"Well that is your own fault you shouldn't have drunk All the alcohol in the house, we have to at least go to the store today, we need to restock"

Lexie laughed again " Ok my treat, How about we have a girls night in tonight"

"With alcohol?" Meredith asked

"Yes with alcohol" she said whilst still laughing

"Cool I'll invite Izzie, Christina and Callie, do you want to invite anyone?"

"No I don't get on well with the other first year residents, they think I get special treatment because of who my family and boyfriend is"

Meredith laughs " Been there sister, guess were more alike then we knew hey"

Lexie smiles

"Ok well we have to pop into the hospital today as well we will ask the girls then"

"Good because I need some pain-meds for my hand"

Meredith laughed " I'll go down stairs and get you some, now get out of bed and get dressed were leaving in 40 minutes"

Lexie hopped out of bed and went to get ready.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now this may be my last chapter unless i get enough reviews to continue.**

**Disclaimer - i do not own these characters**

Meredith and Lexie drove to the hospital, Meredith had a couple of patients she had to check on and Lexie wanted to check on her interns, Izzie had been watching them whilst she was away.

They walked into the hospital and went there separate ways.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour is that ok?" Meredith asked

"Yeah that's fine, I'm just going to make sure my interns haven't killed anyone, I'll see you in a bit" she replied

Meredith laughed and walked away.

Lexie walked to the intern's locker room whilst making a mental note to see Callie and get some pain-meds, Lexie turned the corner and bumped into a man.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said

"No it's all my fault Mam" he answered

She smiled " Well I have to go but I'm sorry again"

"Wait do you work here Mam" He asked

" Yes I do, why?"

"I was just wondering if I would see you again" he smiled

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Why yes I am" he smiled

She giggled " Lexie grey" Offering her hand to shake.

He took her hand "Ezra Ray"

"Well it's nice to meet you Ezra"

"Likewise, would you like to get a coffee?" He asked her

"Well I would love to but I have to check on my interns first, Umm meet in the cafeteria in 20 minutes?"

"Sure" he turned and walked down the hallway, she watch as he walked away and he turned and winked at Lexie.

She checked on her interns and they hadn't killed anyone so that was good news, she walked slowly down to the cafeteria, she didn't quite know why she was meeting this man she was far from interested but it was flattering to be noticed.

There's no harm in coffee right.

Mark was in the cafeteria hoping to see Lexie, Derek had just paged him and told him they were in the hospital, he had been to the locker room and around most of the surgical floor but had not seen her.

He walked to the coffee cart and got a coffee, he stayed by the cart searching the room for Lexie.

"Dr. Sloan"

He turned and saw Dr. Ray a psychiatrist he had once seen in new York.

"Dr. Ray what are you doing here?" Not that he cared he was just making polite conversation.

"I had a patient transferred down here, he asked for me so I came down to help him for a few weeks"

"Well that's very nice of you, most doctors don't fly across the country for one patient"

"Yes well he has been my patient for 2 years, besides it seems to have worked in my favour" he said whilst smiling, he ordered two coffee's whilst Mark sipped his.

"How so?" Mark asked

"Well I just met this hot doctor, I think she's well up for it" he answered whilst smiling.

Well he hasn't changed Mark thought, he was sleazy in there session, Mark had told him about his sexual partners and he made some crude comments, it's also why he only went the once.

"Oh really who would that be?" He asked

"Some chick named Lexie, HOT" Mark's blood was boiling he couldn't believe what he was hearing, this scum was after his girl, speaking about her as if she was a piece of meat.

Ezra seemed to notice Mark's change of mood "do you know her?" "Yess" he bit of the word.

Just then Lexie walked towards them "Ezra" she said.

"Hey, here's your coffee" he smiled and handed her coffee

"Dr. Sloan" Lexie said

He didn't reply he turned and walked to a table, Lexie and Ezra looked on as he seemed to be giving the a look that could kill.

"Do you know him" He asked

"No, not anymore" she answered, it almost killed her to speak about him with any kind of dislike but he betrayed her trust.

"Ok lets sit down shall we" he walked to a table Lexie followed.

"So I was thinking about dinner tonight"

"You were, well I'm sorry but I have plans" She didn't mind having coffee with the bloke but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"Ok what about tomorrow night" He asked

"I'm sorry you seem real nice, but I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready to see anyone else" She could feel Mark's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"But you accepted my invitation for coffee" He seemed a little mad

"That's just the thing it was only coffee I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression"

"Yes well you did, you shouldn't lead a guy on"

Lexie was taken aback, this guy seemed so nice and polite before but he was acting like a complete ass now, she had to get out of the situation.

"I am sorry If that was the impression I gave, but I only accepted coffee nothing else"

She stood up picked up the coffee and turned, he stood up.

"I hate women like you" he stated

"I'm sorry" she was mortified why do these things keep happening to her.

"You heard me, always playing with a guy's head, people like you make me sick"

Lexie was on the verge of tears, Mark who had just witnessed the scene walked over to Lexie grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him .

"Apologize now" He demanded

"Why what has it got to do with you, she was the one who lead me on"

"I am her boyfriend and she lead you on, ha you must be kidding, apologize Now"

"Your dating that" he said pointing at Lexie

Mark turned and threw a punch at him, Ezra fell into the table where they were sitting, Mark turned and looked at Lexie whose face was of utmost horror and humiliation.

She ran away looking for the nearest On-call room to go in and break down, Mark followed.

She ran into a room shut the door and just when she was about to lock it when Mark opened it.

"Get out" she shouted

"No" He wasn't going to run away from this fight he was going to make her listen one way or another.

"Mark I cant deal with this now"

"Lexie just listen to me, I'm not leaving until you do"

"No and what do you think you were doing back there, one you are not my boyfriend and two I can defend myself"

"Really you can, I think you have been through enough don't you"

"What does that mean"

"Your dad" he stated

"It was once"

"DON'T LIE TO ME"

"What?" she said shocked, how did he know it was more then once

"What about you head hey, or the fact he almost drowned you, why didn't you tell me?"

He already knew the answers but had to hear them from her mouth not Derek's.

"Look Mark I don't need you feeling sorry for me" she was going to kill Meredith or Derek whoever it was that told him.

"I don't feel sorry for you, it disgusts me that you had so little faith in me that you couldn't tell me"

"You have no right to ask me any of this, not now, not after what you did"

"What I did, this is all your fault, you lied to me"

"I didn't lie I just didn't tell you"

"No you lied, you withheld the truth, IE lies"

"Stop saying that" she was feeling defeated now.

"Why it's the truth"

"HA you can talk" she said now remembering why she was so mad with him.

"What's that mean?"

"Oh how quickly one forgets, you certainly got back to your manwhore ways quickly didn't you"

"Lexie" he remembered what Derek said "Shout her down if you have too"

"And to think, I was going to do everything humanly possible to make it up to you"

"Lexie" He said again, God the girl doesn't let you get a word in edge-way.

"But oh no, it takes you all of 5 minutes to get over me"

"LEXIE" He shouted

"WHAT" she was close to tears now.

"I didn't sleep with any of those women, I wouldn't, I couldn't"

"What" she replied in such a small voice he could hardly hear.

"I just walked them home, I didn't even kiss any of them, I just talked to them because I couldn't talk to you"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE" She screamed

"I tried the other night at the bar but it's hard getting a sentence in with you"

"Right" she couldn't hear this not now.

"Besides you can talk, look who you were just having coffee with"

She laughed " It was coffee Mark grow up"

"Do you know who that was" she shook her head " Well if you wanted to know what a true manwhore is, you were just having coffee with him"

"How do you know him" she asked

"He was my therapist, he is pretty disturbed"

"Whatever" She headed to the door but Mark stopped her.

"I told you were not leaving until we sorted this out and I meant it"

"There is nothing to sort out"

"Oh typical of you when things get a little tough you run out on me"

"DON'T YOU DARE" She shouted whilst she smacked his chest

"Why not, do you realize how much you hurt me when you left me and how much it hurt when I found out why"

"I am sorry, I thought I was doing it for you"

"No Lexie you were thinking about yourself and your father"

"I am so sorry I tried to explain but your big head got in the way as usual" She pushed him away from her and walked to the other side of the room, tears now flowing down her face.

"Yeah well how was I supposed to know, you broke me"

She put her head down and started shaking it.

"I would do anything for you because I LOVE YOU" He walked towards her

"I love you and you showed me how little you cared by leaving me"

These words emotionally stabbed her, her head shot up and she gave him a look that could kill.

"I DID THAT BECAUSE I LOVED YOU" She walked towards him, he was stepping back every step she took trying to avoid getting smacked again.

"Lets think about it Mark, what would you have done" She laughed " No neither of us have to answer do we because we both know the answer"

She took a deep breath and continued " And yes don't you think I know I should have thought about you first, do you think I didn't regret it the moment I made that mistake"

"Lexie" He didn't need her to say anything else.

"WHAT"

He walked close to her and grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a deep longing kiss, she put a hand in his hair and one on his waist, he turned her head to the side and pushes her mouth open with his tongue.

**Review please**


End file.
